Mr. Mercy
Mr. Mercy (ミスターマーシー, Misutāmāshī) is the Member of the Gekko Family and the Heaven Pirates. Appearence Mr. Mercy is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blue hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. Mercy's eyes usually seem green. He wears a Pink, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise, or black, with or without pinstripes. Abilities Mercy is one of the crew's top three fighters. Tactical and Informational Wit Though he's one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Mercy can also be a skilled tactician if need be. Mercy also had a fondness for reading books when he was younger and knows of many legends, albeit they are mostly "Fairy-Tale". Physical Abilities Although Mercy is primarily known for his incredible leg strength, the rest of his body is shown to be just as superhumanly strong and durable, including his arms, which enables him to use an array of handstands, for his fighting style, which makes him much more versatile in certain combat situations. Fighting Style Mercy has mastered a martial art referred to as the "Black Leg Style" that the pirate Zeff apparently taught him. His legs and feet are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and effortlessly defeat creatures much larger than himself. This unusual martial art seemingly takes some inspiration from the Brazilian martial art, Capoeira, the Korean martial art Taekwondo and may have taken from the Chinese art of Tan Tui. It bears an almost identical line, in name and in style, to the extremely powerful and dangerous (to both the user and opponent) style, Blood Leg. Inspirations may also point to a French fighting style known as Savate. Background Past Mercy was Miles Gekko's protégé and sous-chef, and the two had a long history together. Nine years earlier, when a young Mercy was working as a ship's cook on the Orbit in the East Blue, the pirate Red Zeff and his crew attacked the ship. However, both ships were caught in a sudden storm, and sank. Zeff managed to save the young Mercy from drowning, losing part of his leg in the process and the two were washed onto a rock outcropping, high above the sea. Before the storm tore the boats apart, Sanji cried out his dream to find the All Blue, and was saved by Zeff after. Despite their good fortune, there was little food for them: a few rations had washed onto the rock with them, but there was no vegetation, no animals, and no way to reach the water to fish. Splitting up what little rations remained, Zeff ordered Mercy to sit at the other end of the island, and look for a ship. Mercy protested that Zeff was keeping a large sack for himself, but Zeff brushed him off, saying that as an adult, his stomach was bigger. He became a Strongest Member of the Heaven Pirates. Category:Characters